Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Niet te actief worden he :P Het is duidelijk: we zijn actiever wanneer er een machtsvacuüm is. Oftewel, these elections can lick my ass --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 12:22 (UTC) Invoering directe democratie - Stem over Libertas' toekomst Tijd om een normale democratie te worden. Een referendum, iedereen wordt gevraagd om te stemmen --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 12:39 (UTC) :Dus.. Als ik het goed begrijp, alles wat politiek is word afgeschaft en we gaan over op een handig, losjes en prachtig systeem dat goed gaat werken? (weet ik nu al :) ) Mooi! Prachtig. Magnifiek. Etc. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 4, 2009 15:18 (UTC) ::P.S. Zometeen maar even vermelden bij president en andere artikelen in die richting dat de functies waar ze over gaan afgeschaft zijn. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 4, 2009 15:18 (UTC) :::Idd. --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 15:19 (UTC) ::::Wat vind ik het Kensonsysteem een machtig goed idee, zeg! Wie is de uitvinder? --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 4, 2009 15:20 (UTC) :::::De Newportse gouverneur Kenson. Zie ook Kensonsysteem. sep 4, 2009 15:20 (UTC) Krant (2) Zal er morgen toch maar een nieuwe maken.. iemand idee voor naam? sep 4, 2009 23:26 (UTC) IEMAND EEN NAAM?!!!!!!!! sep 5, 2009 09:01 (UTC) ::Libertaanse Nieuwseditie? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 09:03 (UTC) :::Klinkt niet :/ OWTB, boekoe, iemand of iets anders? sep 5, 2009 09:04 (UTC) ::::De Nationale Nieuwscourant Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 09:06 (UTC) :::::Klinkt niet. sep 5, 2009 09:06 (UTC) ::::::Flutkrant? Goed Geschreven Blad? De Editie van Libertas. Natiegazet? zijn dit goede namen? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 09:08 (UTC) :::::::Piemeltas? --OuWTB sep 5, 2009 09:09 (UTC) ::::::::Libertas Vandaag? Libertas Morgen? Libertas Deze Week? Libertas 2009? Libertas Eet Een Koe? Even serieus, ik heb eentje.. VREIHEIJTSKRANTE! (Vrijheidskrant :D) sep 5, 2009 09:10 (UTC) :::::::::Blegh. --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 09:52 (UTC) ::::::::::Wat denk jij dan? sep 5, 2009 09:56 (UTC) :::::::::::Vrijheidsblad. :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:08 (UTC) 147 inw. Wat denken jullie als we dat aantal x 1500 doen? :D sep 5, 2009 09:56 (UTC) :Slecht.... --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:00 (UTC) x 10.000 vind ik wel een redelijke. Alleen krijgen gehuchtjes dan niet te veel? --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:17 (UTC)\ Liever gebaseerd op gebruikersinwoners. NIet dat stomme Lovia-achtige-syteem Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 10:19 (UTC) Stel dat je het x 10.000 doet. * Wikistad Sperantza Villawijk: 14 = 140.000 :S * Wikistad Sperantza Taalwijk: 7 = 70.000 * Wikistad Sperantza: 21 = 210.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Vervoerswijk: 3 = 30.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Vredeswijk: 5 = 50.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Wikiwijk: 4 = 40.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Kunstwijk: 8 = 80.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Mediawijk: 1 = 10.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Sportwijk: 2 = 20.000 * Wikistad Elyzee: 23 = 230.000 * Wikistad Vici Oude Wijk: 16 = 160.000 :P * Wikistad Vici Centrum: 0 * Wikistad Vici Winkelwijk: 0 * Wikistad Vici: 16 = 160.000 * Wikistad: 60 = 600.000, best reëel * Esdoornheuvels Maple Hills & Terra Nostra Maple Hills: 9 = 90.000 * Esdoornheuvels Maple Hills & Terra Nostra Terra Nostra: 2 = 20.000 :P * Esdoornheuvels Apud Maro: 3 = 30.000 * Esdoornheuvels Newport: 11 = 110.000 :S * Esdoornheuvels Victoria: 11 = 110.000 * Esdoornheuvels Molenbeek: 1 = 10.000 * Esdoornheuvels: 37 = 370.000, ook reëel * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Civitas: 12 = 120.000 * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Geleynswijk: 4 = 40.000 * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Strand: 8 = 80.000 * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Europawijk: 0 * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Ermingard: 1 = 10.000... * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas: 24 = 240.000 * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Koloniedorp: 1 = 10.000 * Insula Prima: 26 = 260.000, idem * Muntegu: 8 = 80.000 * Freedom Ski: 2 = 20.000 * Mountégue: 10 = 100.000 * Oost-Libertas Skeênð: 6 = 60.000 * Oost-Libertas Nýttfrón: 8 = 80.000 * Oost-Libertas Friðborg: 5 = 50.000 * Oost-Libertas Norðvík: 1 = 10.000 * Oost-Libertas: 20 = 200.000 * Totaal: 153 inw (1.53 miljoen)., 33 meer dan laatst! Libertas zou dan 1.530.000 inwoners hebben, een zeer mooi aantal denk ik. Wikistad heeft er dan 600.000. --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 15:05 (UTC) :Wel mooi, maar lijkt me wel iets te groot voor Libertas.. ;) sep 5, 2009 15:09 (UTC) ::Hoezo? Moet je kijken wat voor een hsl-lijnen jij aan het aanleggen bent :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 15:10 (UTC) :::Das waar, hsl-lijnen voor 150 inwoners.. we maken er idd 1.53 miljoen van! sep 5, 2009 15:13 (UTC) bwc 1.53 miljoen, op de 150ste plek van 232 tussen Guinee-Bissau en Gabon, net 2 plekjes boven Estland. 8 plekjes boven Cyprus, 3 plekjes onder Kosovo. Lijkt mij redelijk, moet je kijken wat voor een steden we hebben met die wolkenkrabbers. --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 15:14 (UTC) :Dan moeten we t ff toevoegen. sep 5, 2009 15:16 (UTC) Skeend wil liever vermenigvuldiging via 1675 Pierlot Adrianusz sep 6, 2009 08:34 (UTC) Artikel Libertas herschrijven Voor wie zich verveelt :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 15:28 (UTC) :Ik ga (voor een deel) een poging wagen. Ik ben nog relatief nieuw (nou ja ;) Je weet wat ik bedoel.) dus ik kan er ff een frisse kijk op hebben. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 5, 2009 17:06 (UTC) Oproep aan gouverneurs Om in de infoboxen al het overige behalve het actuele inwonerstal weg te halen zoals hier bij wijken, plaatsen en provincies. Anders werkt het niet. Laat zien dat je het gouverneurschap waard bent ;) --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 21:16 (UTC) :Dat lijkt mij handig, ik doe me nu even voor als gouverneur van wikistad tot er een alternatief is. sep 6, 2009 08:32 (UTC) We kunnen m actief maken.. http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg:Le_Transporteur Kan heel wat over het nieuwe spoornet en Pierlot's wegenplan in :) sep 5, 2009 23:14 (UTC) Aantal woningen Ik ben een beetje door de war, maar ik zou graag willen weten hoeveel woningen je mag. Want sommigen hebben 5 woningen en andere 3 en weer andere hebben weer 2. Dus wat is het maximum aantal woningen? sep 7, 2009 12:02 (UTC) :Ik ook, ik had 2 in Libertas en 1 in Newport, 1 in Nyttfron maar toen waren beiden landen onafhankelijk. Iig, zie Wikistad:Grondwet. sep 7, 2009 12:15 (UTC) Plaats Vanaf welk aantal inwoners is een plaats een dorp/stad? sep 7, 2009 12:04 (UTC)